memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gift (episode)
Kes' telepathic and telekinetic powers begin to grow rapidly while Voyager's newest crewmember, Seven of Nine, deals with her new individuality. Summary It has been a few days since Seven of Nine was severed from the Borg Collective, and when she awakens in a regeneration unit surrounded by Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, and the Doctor, she is very unhappy. The Doctor is forced to sedate her. Meanwhile, the crew is hard at work trying to strip [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] of its Borg technology, which would leave them at an extreme disadvantage should they encounter a Borg vessel. Also, Kes' psychokinetic abilities are hypersensitive to Voyager's encounter with Species 8472. As she trains with Tuvok, he remarks that her powers are continuing to expand quickly. The Doctor discovers that Seven of Nine's human immune system is starting to reestablish itself, and a war between the organic and the synthetic is being waged inside her body. The Doctor wants to remove many of her Borg implants, but that is the last thing Seven wants. However, Captain Janeway remarks that she must make Seven's decisions for her at this stage, and allows the Doctor to perform the procedure. As he works, an implant in her brain causes Seven to begin to convulse. Kes uses her expanded abilities to dissolve the implant completely, astonishing everyone. As the Doctor works, Kes and Tuvok continue working on the exercises. Kes uses her mind to heat up and then cool down a flame, but then looks harder and is amazed, saying she is looking at a new level of reality, beneath the subatomic. In the mess hall, Kes and Neelix share a glass of Talaxian champagne when Kes suddenly causes the table to demolecularize, hurting Neelix. When she tries to help him, she too begins to turn into energy. The Doctor tells Janeway in sickbay that Kes' cells transformed into pure energy for several seconds before reintegrating themselves. Janeway is split by her desire to help Kes and her desire to help Seven. In engineering, helping to work on removing the Borg "garbage", as B'Elanna Torres worded it, Seven accesses a communications device and is able to send a brief subspace message, which may have given away Voyager's postion in Borg space. Seven is sent to the brig and is confronted by Janeway. Seven is still desperate to return to the Borg, claiming that Janeway has no right to say she can be an individual yet is not allowing her to choose her fate. Later, when Seven repeatedly slams herself against the brig force field, Captain Janeway enters Seven's cell despite the ex-drone's threat to kill her. Janeway has brought a picture of Annika Hansen, the little girl who became Seven. Seven slams the PADD out of her hands, and once again begs to return to the Borg, before attacking Janeway and collapsing in an emotional heap. In her quarters, Kes waits for Janeway to arrive, and when she does, decides to leave Voyager in order to protect the crew and ship from her growing powers, using the same logic that Seven used about getting to choose her fate. Janeway is saddened, but knows that it's the right thing to do. The two share a tender moment before Kes shimmers; the transformation has begun. Janeway and Kes try to reach a shuttle, but Kes's powers cause the bulkhead behind her to explode. The transporters can't lock onto Kes, so the two are forced to continue the journey on foot, causing heavy damage to Voyager; the ship starts to come apart at the molecular level. Tuvok initiates a mind meld with Kes to try to temporarily stablize her, but he is unable to maintain the link. Janeway finally gets her to the shuttlebay, and then comes back to the bridge. As she tries to contact Kes, the Ocampan announces "My gift to you" before transforming into energy. The shuttlecraft glows with a bright light which envelops the small ship. The warp core suddenly restarts, and jumps up to 120% matter-antimatter reaction, throwing the ship forward. When they finally drop out of warp, they discover that they are safely beyond Borg space, almost 10,000 light years closer to the Alpha Quadrant. With tears in her eyes, Captain Janeway asks Tom Paris to set a course for home. Seven of Nine has now had the majority of her Borg implants removed, and Captain Janeway informs her that she may be given access to the rest of the ship once Janeway is convinced Seven won't try to contact the Borg again. Seven promises she won't, and Janeway is quietly confident that Seven will be able to make the difficult journey from drone to individual. The episode ends as Tuvok places his meditation lamp in the window of his quarters, shining against the millions of stars where Kes now exists. Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. Warp drive is still off-line and we don't know whether the Borg have detected us. Kes' psychokinetic abilities continue to damage the ship's structural integrity, and as a result our defenses have been compromised. '' Memorable Quotes "I've got an Ocampan who wants to be something more, and a Borg who wants to be something less. Thank God for Vulcan stability." : - Janeway, to Tuvok "Red." "Excuse me?" "The child you spoke of, the girl. Her favorite color was red." : - Seven of Nine and Janeway Background Information * This was the last regular episode of Star Trek: Voyager that starred Jennifer Lien as Kes. Lien would later return to the role in the sixth season episode "Fury". Links and References Also Starring *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References 47, anetrizine, assimilation, autonomous regeneration sequencer, Ayala, bio-synthetic gland, Borg alcove, Borg Collective, Borg drone, brain, brig, cells, cellular flux, Galactic Cluster 3, immune system, Larson, nanoprobes, nervous system, neural transceiver, ocular implant, Onion, respiratory system, Species 259, Species 8472, Talaxian champagne, telekinesis, trochlear nerve, type-9 shuttlecraft, Vulcan mind meld Gift, The de:Die Gabe fr:The Gift nl:The Gift